Down The Road
by ceegeeayy
Summary: Alexa Zeppelin has had psychic visions all her life, but what happens when she begins to have visions of Sam and Dean Winchester? NOT SLASH, PAIRING WILL BE REVEALED LATER. READ ON FOR FULL SUMMARY.
1. Get out of my dreams, get into my car

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural. _

**_Author's Note:_**_ My apologies to my loyal readers for my hiatus from my other stories. I haven't been feeling up to the Criminal Minds stories lately and I've taken a break to clear my head. Why start a new fic in a different fandom then? Well, because I can. Plus Jensen Ackles makes it pretty hard to resist._

**_Summary:_**_ Alexa Zeppelin, an orphaned, demon-hunting psychic from Louisiana has had visions all her life. Visions of horrendous murders and visions of the future, but lately she's been having visions of Sam and Dean Winchester. Unsure of what her visions could mean, Alexa joins them on their demon-hunting road trip. (Set in Season two, after John dies, but before Sam dies. Some things will follow canon, some won't, it'll make sense when you read it, I swear. Also, this is not Wincest and not Destiel. Total het with some smutty potential. Pairing is top secret information at the moment, but will be revealed when the time comes. Enjoy!)_

* * *

><p>Alexa Zeppelin's dreams were enough to turn the soundest of sleepers into insomniacs. Even if you read a Stephen King novel before your head hit your pillow it would not begin to compare to the things Alexa's dreams were made of. The tough-as-nails, twenty-four-year-old blonde never gave in to the sweet temptation of insomnia though. Perhaps it was hope, not all her dreams were filled with all too real visions of people's deaths, or perhaps it was the fact that she had nothing in her life worth staying awake for.<p>

Alexa was no pessimist though. Her attitude toward life was based purely on the negative facts she had learned so far. Personally, she thought herself to be considerably optimistic for an orphaned demon hunter with undesired psychic abilities.

Unfortunately for Alexa, gruesome dreams were part of those abilities. She often relived the murders of strangers when she closed her eyes. Vivid scenes of rape, torture, blood and guts. It barely phased her anymore. What could she possibly do? They were already dead, their murderers were usually sick, twisted human beings, not demons and when they were, killing the demon would not help. Alexa simply learned to accept the dreams and never let them get to her.

Other times Alexa's dreams were not as clear. It was rare, but when she did not dream of homicide, she dreamed of the future. It was always cloudy and vague though, nothing about our futures is ever certain. What really got to Alexa was the feeling that lingered long after the dream, an odd feeling, a mixture of anxiety, fear and uncertainty that would last for days. If only she could remember these dreams clearly, she was sure this feeling would go away.

This one dream though... It replayed night after night. All Alexa could remember were two faces and two names. Each time she dreamed this dream she would awake knowing that this dream was important, that it had something to do with her destiny.

It was only in the last several days that the dream had finally became clear to Alexa. Now as she sped down Interstate 15 through Utah in her red '67 Camaro, hellbent on reaching Las Vegas to cheat a few casinos out of a couple grand, she saw her dream come to life before her eyes.

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester cursed and slammed the hood of the Impala.<p>

"I thought you fixed this thing back at Bobby's!" his brother called from inside the car.

"I did!" Dean growled back at Sam. "The transmission just blew."

Sam rolled his eyes. Hunting demons was hard, but dealing with Dean's love affair with his car was harder. "Can we get a new one?"

"A new transmission for a '67 Impala?" Dean repeated. "Sam, are you..." he trailed off mid-sentence when he heard the tune of a familiar song getting louder and louder.

The Winchester brothers looked to the desolate strip of the I-15 and saw a red Camaro speeding towards them, blaring AC/DC and kicking up a cloud of dust behind it.

* * *

><p>Alexa felt the familiar feeling of deja vu when she saw the Winchesters on the side of the highway with their Chevy Impala. It always made her uneasy to see her dreams come true, but this was especially hard considering she had no idea why she was supposed to be here in the first place.<p>

She really had no plan how to go about this. Pulling up and saying "Hi, I'm Alexa Zeppelin and I'm supposed to follow you guys on your little demon-hunting roadtrip." would make her look like some kind of freak. Not that she wasn't freaky in her own little way, but not like that. Alexa needed a plan and one began to come to her when she saw Dean cursing under the hood of his car.

* * *

><p>The Camaro skidded to a halt in front of the boys. The door flew open and a pile of beer cans and liquor bottles fell out onto the ground as a long-legged blonde stepped out.<p>

"Y'all look like you could use some help." she offered in a thick Louisiana accent.

Dean looked her up and down, appraising her and rating her in comparison to ever other girl he'd ever seen. Tanned skin, perfect hair, gorgeous face, large... assets, easily a ten. A slap in the arm from Sam ceased Dean's gawking. He quickly recomposed himself and answered the girl from the Camaro.

"Yeah, I've got something you could help with right here." Dean said with a smirk, the kind that only appeared on his face when he was thinking of sex.

"Sorry, Sugar, I'm no doctor." the girl smirked.

Sam laughed, but Dean was ready with another attempt.

"Well, you could always be my nurse."

Camaro girl rolled her eyes. "Fine, I was going to offer to help you fix that sexy beast of a car, but I guess I'll be on my way." She turned, tossing her long, wavy hair over her shoulder and began to walk away.

"Like you'd know how to fix it anyway!" Dean scoffed.

The girl turned on her heel and looked Dean dead in the eye. "Wanna bet?" she challenged him.

* * *

><p>Alexa slammed the hood of the Impala and cursed. She hated admitting she was wrong, especially when it was to someone as arrogant and annoying as Dean Winchester.<p>

"So, uh... how 'bout that twenty bucks?" Dean said smugly.

Alexa rolled her eyes and handed over her wager. "So, your transmission is fucked."

"Yeah, I knew that." Dean spat.

"If you would just let me finish," Alexa said, annoyed, "I'd tell you that I know where you can get a new transmission for this beauty."

"Where?" Sam asked hopefully, not noticing the skeptical look on his brother's face.

"Vegas." Alexa replied bluntly, leaning against the car and folding her arms across her chest.

"Vegas?" Dean repeated with a laugh. "How are we supposed to get to Vegas with a broken down car?"

Alexa rolled her eyes and looked to Sam. "If your brother doesn't shut up, I'm going to cut his tongue out."

"You could, but then he'd probably just make rude gestures." Sam said.

"Good point." Alexa agreed. "Anyway, I'm heading to Vegas right now. Call a tow truck and I'll take you guys to get a new transmission."

"Alright, thanks." Sam said eagerly, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone to call a tow truck.

"Hold up!" Dean said, grabbing Sam's phone out of his hand. "Can I have a word with my brother?" he said sourly to Alexa.

"Sure, be my guest." Alexa replied.

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulder and dragged him several yards away and turned their backs to Alexa.

"We're not going to Vegas with her." Dean said firmly.

Sam gave him a puzzled look. "Why not? We need that transmission."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Seriously, after everything we've seen, you're just going to trust this chick?"

Sam shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"She's a demon, Sam!" Dean hissed.

"Oh really?" Sam said sarcastically, "What makes you think that?"

"A smokin' hot girl shows up in a Camaro, listening to AC/DC and offers to drive us all the way to Vegas to get a new transmission and you don't find that suspicious?" Dean said then looked over his shoulder at Alexa.

"She's just being a good Samaritan, Dean." Sam insisted.

"Good Samaritans help you fix a tire, not drive you six hours to Sin City." Dean argued.

"You're just mad because she shot you down." Sam said.

"No!" Dean defended himself.

"Fine, stay here, but I'm going to Vegas." Sam said.

"Alright," Dean sighed. "I can't let you go alone." He shot a dirty look at Alexa who was leaning against the Impala and tapping her toes anxiously. "But if you don't think she's suspicious, answer me this: How did she know we were brothers?"

Sam stopped dead in his tracks for a brief second. Dean had a point, but he was not going to admit defeat now after he'd put up such a fight. "I dunno. Family resemblance?" he shrugged.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, like I look anything like you!"

Sam ignored his brother and went to the stranger leaning on the Impala. "So, uh..." he began before he realized he did not know her name.

"Alexa," she said. "Alexa Zeppelin."

"Sam Winchester, and that's my brother, Dean." Sam said, shaking Alexa's hand. Both Sam and Alexa missed the look on Dean's face when Alexa said her last name was Zeppelin.

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Alexa smiled, purposely excluding Dean. "I take it y'all are accepting my offer?"

Sam nodded and took out his phone to call for a tow truck when Dean stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Dean hissed at his brother.

"Calling a tow truck, we can't leave your precious car sitting on the side of the road." Sam replied.

"Sam! The guns in the trunk!" Dean whispered so that Alexa would not hear.

The guns! How could Sam had forgotten the arsenal of weapons stashed in the trunk of the Impala? Dean had no doubt it had something to do with the gorgeous female standing in front of them, but Sam looked completely confused and angry with himself for forgetting.

So now they were faced with a predicament. Leave their weapons in the Impala and have some mechanic in Provo find them and call the cops, or take advantage of Alexa's kindness and take them in her car without her knowing. Dean opted for the later of the two options. Hey, if Alexa _Zeppelin_ did turn out to be a demon, the weapons would come in handy.

"How much junk you got in that trunk of yours?" Dean asked Alexa, catching her slightly off-guard.

Alexa's lunch tried to rise from her stomach when she heard those words. It took her a moment to realize what Dean had meant. She panicked for a moment, mentally taking stock of the contents of the Camaro's trunk.

"Just some clothes and CDs." Alexa shrugged, omitting the collection of knives, firearms and books on the demonic that she stored in the spot normally reserved for a spare tire. "Why?"

"We've got some things we'd rather some Mormon mechanic not get his greasy hands on." Dean replied.

"Well, throw my tire in your car and let's get out of here." Alexa ordered.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm sure glad to be out of that Mormon hell hole." Dean said, putting his feet up on the back of Alexa's seat as they crossed the Utah-Arizona border.<p>

"Feet off the upholstery, asshole." Alexa growled, tightening her grip on the steering wheel, wishing she were wringing Dean's neck.

"There's no leg room back here." Dean complained.

"I swear to God, I will pull this car over and leave you on the side of the highway." Alexa threatened. She was at the end of her rope. She had not allowed Dean to sit in the front seat of the Camaro beside her and it had proved an effective method of evading the annoyance, that is until Sam fell asleep after only an hour of driving.

"Calm down, Blondie." Dean said, removing his feet from the seat. "I'm not doing this because you told me to," he added. "I'm doing it out of respect for the car."

Alexa rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut, knowing that if she said anything, it would only encourage Dean to talk more. After putting up with four and a half hours on the road with his obnoxious, womanizing personality, Alexa was wondering why she ever decided to follow her visions of the Winchester brothers.

Just then Sam began to toss and turn in his sleep. To Alexa, he looked like he was in pain.

"Don't worry about him, he does this a lot." Dean said, as if he were the psychic and not Alexa.

Alexa was certain that Sam was having a dream similar to the ones that plagued her. She wanted to clarify though, but not sound suspicious. Luckily Alexa could easily play the part of the dumb, tactless blonde.

"Why?" Alexa asked.

"If you'd seen what we've seen, you'd have nightmares too." Dean replied. Alexa couldn't tell if he was just being defensive of his brother or if he saw right through her and was avoiding a truthful answer.

The possibility that Sam shared the same psychic powers as herself was the reason Alexa had been looking for. She now suspected that the reason she was having visions of the Winchesters was that she needed to help Sam learn and gain control of his abilities.

Alexa watched in the rearview mirror as Dean grabbed a plastic spoon from the floor of the Camaro and stuck it in Sam's open mouth. Sam awoke instantly and looked around in confusion for a moment before spitting out the spoon and chucking it at Dean.

"Jerk." he mumbled before turning to the passenger side window.

"Bitch." Dean shot back.

Alexa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, how old are you guys?"

"Twenty-three." Sam replied.

"Twenty-seven." Dean said.

"Alright, now how 'bout y'all stop acting like a couple kids for the next few hours I have to endure with you?" Alexa said, silencing the brothers.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the Camaro was pulling up to an old, sketchy looking garage in a not-so-glamourous part of Vegas. Painted above the door of the once teal building was the name "Jake's". The lot was full of well-kept vintage cars, convincing Dean that at least what Alexa had said about knowing where to get a transmission was true. The "coincidence" of her finding them was still suspicious though.<p>

"Fuck." Alexa cursed as she put the Camaro in park. "We're too late, they're closed."

Dean looked at the time and realized it was 6:30. This time on a Friday night, most people would want to be home with their families. Sometimes he forgot that normal people had other things to do.

"Well, they'll be open in the morning, won't they?" Sam asked Alexa hopefully.

"'Fraid not, Sammy." Alexa said regrettably. "Jake won't open 'er back up til Monday morning."

"Fuck!" Dean yelled. "You made me leave my car in fucking _Utah_ and now we're stuck in Vegas for the weekend? Who knows what could happen to my baby!"

"Sorry, he gets a little emotional about his car." Sam apologized to Alexa while Dean continued to rant about the situation Alexa had put them in.

"That's alright, I'd feel the same way if someone tore me from mine." Alexa said then turned to Dean. "Look on the bright side, Dean. We're in _Vegas_! Strippers, and booze, and gambling! City of Sin, man!"

Dean's ears perked up at the mention of his favourite things.

"We'll find a hotel, enjoy the weekend, then grab the transmission here Monday morning and be back to Provo before the sun's down." Alexa said.

The boys agreed to this plan, Dean having already been trying to talk Sam into a vacation after the death of their father, but an argument soon began over their accommodations. Accustomed to the cheap motels they had spent the majority of their lives in, Dean and Sam suggested some seedy, roach-infested place that charged by the hour.

Alexa was dead-set against this idea though. Sure she travelled across the country, hunting demons just like the the Winchesters and put up with similar conditions while on a case, but this was not a case.

"Come on guys," Alexa urged. "We're in Vegas! Let's live it up!"

It wasn't so much Alexa's powers of persuasion that convinced Sam and Dean, but the power of the city. The bright neon lights they saw through the windshield of the Camaro were mesmerizing, taunting them with promises of drunken debauchery, outrageous jackpots and overall a better time than they ever had on the road. The Winchesters were not the first men to fall victim to the city and certainly would not be the last.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Thank you all for reading my first attempt at a Supernatural fic! I'd love to hear what you think. Should I continue with this story? You know where the review button is!_


	2. Soul of a woman was created below, yeah

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Or anything of great value for that matter, so please don't sue me.**_

_**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who review the first chapter and added the story to their alerts and favourites, it means a lot to me. Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm in the middle of stressing out about university and money issues right now._

* * *

><p>Alexa couldn't help but smile as she swiped the key card in the door to the hotel suite. Of course there was nothing that amusing about her situation, she was simply excited to get out and party. After all, she had been on her way to Vegas to gamble and drink away several days of her life before she ran into the Winchesters.<p>

Alexa was stunned at the sight of the suite. It was elegantly furnished and had two bedrooms and a full-sized kitchen and a balcony that overlooked the sea of neon that was Las Vegas. Yep, it was the best suite that could be split between two stolen credit cards. Not that Alexa was meant to see that the signature on Dean's credit card was not his and vice versa.

"Dibs on the King bed!" Dean called as the trio stepped into the suite.

Alexa and Sam both rolled their eyes then looked at eachother.

"You can have the other bed," Sam offered. "I'll take the couch."

Alexa blushed involuntarily. "Thanks, Sam."

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air for what seemed like hours, the kind of awkward experienced by three strangers sharing a hotel room.

"So uh... are we gonna get this show on the road?" Dean broke the silence.

Alexa laughed. "Do you really expect me to go out in _this_?" she motioned to her cut-off denim shorts and her tight red tank top.

"What's wrong with that?" Dean asked. Personally, he had no complaints about Alexa's attire. It showed plenty of skin and was tight in all the right places.

Alexa rolled her eyes at Dean again. "Seriously, give me twenty minutes, or you'll never get your precious Impala fixed."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Alexa emerged from the bathroom wearing a tight, one-shoulder mini dress that looked to be made entirely of glitter, complete with matching pumps.<p>

"Alright, Sparkle McTits," Dean said. "Can we get going now?"

Alexa rolled her eyes at him for the umpteenth time. She grabbed a clutch from her duffel bag that was equally as glittery as her dress and shoved a credit card and corresponding ID in it along with a tube of lip gloss. She sighed and followed Sam and Dean out the door. This was going to be a long weekend.

Alexa allowed the Winchesters, well, mostly Dean to lead the way. She didn't really care where they were going, no matter where they went in Vegas, there'd be booze and blackjack. They settled on their hotel's casino for the time being. Dean took a seat at the bar, scoping out a few hot chicks. Alexa and Sam both grabbed a drink and found a couple seats at a blackjack table.

Alexa placed the minimum wager of a hundred dollars on the table. She knew she could risk it all, she was going to win, but _reading_ cards is a bit like counting them; someone will get suspicious if you bet it all and win every time.

The dealer dealt the cards. Alexa knew hers before she even flipped them over; a seven and an ace. Most people would hold at eighteen, considering their odds to be fairly good, but Alexa wasn't most people. She took a deep breath and read the deck. The dealer held two kings, but would hit her with was the three of hearts.

"Hit me." Alexa said, trying as hard as she could to look like a dumb, rich bimbo, getting her kicks spending daddy's cash.

The dealer laid down the three and Alexa pretended to be surprised as she was given her winnings. She continued to play like this as the night went on, raising her bets as her "luck" got better and better.

* * *

><p>Dean watched from the bar as Alexa gambled alongside Sam. They seemed to be hitting it off, but he was still suspicious of her, very suspicious. He couldn't accept that she was just some helpful stranger, some helpful stranger who just happened to drive a beautiful car, listen to his favourite music and easily be one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen. The fact that she was so perfect, so ideal was what made Dean so suspicious. He didn't believe such a woman could exist, not for him anyway, she had to be a demon, or something. The way she had so quickly switched to Sam when Dean had treated her so coldly only confirmed this more for him.<p>

So now Dean needed a plan, some way to reveal what Alexa really was and kill her. It shouldn't be too hard, he did this kind of thing every day. Usually he and Sam had the upper hand in these situations though, or at least a way out. Alexa had put them in a situation where they were basically relying on her, something Dean was not used to.

A quick and easy plan entered Dean's mind and he smirked to himself as he ordered a drink for Alexa.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how's it going?" Dean asked, wedging his way between Sam and Alexa.<p>

"It's going." Alexa replied, not diverting her attention from the cards.

"Getting lucky?" Dean asked her.

Alexa rolled her eyes at him. This double entendre was going to get old fast. "Yes," she sighed. "I've actually got amazing luck tonight. Now go away before you ruin it."

The other people at the table began to notice how Alexa was acting. Her cold, bitchy manner was quite the contrast from the excited bimbo act she'd been playing. When Dean decided to fuck off, Alexa decided that she would let her luck run out quickly then switch to another table. Heck, another casino.

"Here, I got you this." Dean said, handing Alexa a glass filled with ice cubes and what appeared to be whisky. "Hope you can handle it."

Alexa laughed and knocked back the drink. She couldn't help but notice that it tasted unusually watery, even with the ice cubes considered. She knew right away that Dean had slipped her some holy water to confirm that she was not a demon. Well, if earning his trust came with free drinks, Alexa would take it.

"Well boys, I think I should quit this game while I'm ahead." Alexa said after she finished her drink. "What do you say we hit up a club or something?"

The boys agreed and they left the blackjack table. Alexa announced that she was going to cash in on her winnings and told Sam and Dean to find them a cab.

"Spoil perfectly good whisky with holy water again, and I might actually have to waste you." Alexa whispered a threat to Dean before walking off.

Dean stood there, dumbfounded and Sam raised an eyebrow at him. Having not heard what Alexa whispered to his brother, Sam assumed that it was about the kind of thing girls usually whispered to Dean about and he was perplexed as to why Alexa had so suddenly warmed up to Dean. He was also confused as to why he felt so jealous.

* * *

><p>The rhythm of the bass pounded in Alexa's head, she could feel it all through her body. Alcohol flowed through her veins as she danced wildly, without a care in the world. This was her favourite feeling in the world, numbness.<p>

Alexa wished she could stay in drunken party-mode forever, it was the perfect escape. She did a pretty good job at staying in a constant state of inebriation, but being around Sam and Dean seemed to make her feelings harder to drown in booze. She needed to figure out exactly why she was with them soon or she might have to drink herself to death.

That morbid thought made Alexa shudder and she realized that she needed to change her pace or her feelings would soon catch up with her. She looked to the table where Sam and Dean sat, both separately brooding and decided she should pull them onto the dance floor.

"Hey," she panted excited, running up to their table. "Come dance with me!"

"No thanks, sweet cheeks," Dean said. "Dancin's not really my thing."

"Fine then." Alexa said. "Sam?"

"No, you go ahead." Sam declined.

"Come on, Sam, please?" Alexa begged, batting her eyelashes.

Sam sighed and gave in. "Fine." he said, letting Alexa drag him onto the crowded dance floor.

* * *

><p>Dean watched from the table as Alexa began grinding on his brother. He immediately regretted not taking her up on that offer.<p>

As he watched her dance, Dean wondered what Alexa really was. How had she known about the holy water? She must know he and Sam were hunters, but how?

Dean's thoughts were interrupted when a short, busty brunette walked up to his table.

* * *

><p>Alexa watched Dean out of the corner of her eye as she danced with Sam. She was having a great time with him, but she couldn't stand to watch Dean watch her. It was annoying really. She wondered what was going through his head since she told him she knew about the holy water. Surely he must have figured out that she was a hunter by now.<p>

She saw some tiny brunette slut slither up to Dean and begin flirting with him. Sam didn't seem to notice, or if he did, it came as no surprise to him. Alexa was confused by the jealousy that was bubbling up inside her as she watched Dean flirt back to the stupid bimbo.

Why did she care who he flirted with? She hardly knew the guy. Besides, this girl would be nothing more than another notch in his belt by the time the sun was up. The girl did nothing to contradict this thought as she took Dean by the hand and lead him out of the club.

"Hey, want a drink?" Sam yelled to Alexa over the music.

"Sure." She replied eagerly. No way would Alexa be bothered by Dean Winchester and his promiscuity. Tonight she was getting drunk and killing every emotion she'd ever felt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**_ Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for its length -er, lack thereof- if I didn't cut this bit in half, it would be far too long. Excitement awaits in the next chapter though, so brace yourselves! Also, reviews would be greatly, immensely, and insanely appreciated. How am I doing so far? What do you think of the plot? Do I have Sam and Dean in character? What do you think of Alexa? Are you bored? Confused as to where this is going? Let me know, any feedback and/or constructive criticism is appreciated!_


	3. I'm waking up, I cannot see

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Alexa is mine though._

_Author's Note: Hey guys, my apologies for taking months to update. I've just started university and it's been a little crazy for awhile. This chapter has been _months_ in the making. Seriously, I started it this summer, but things have just been insane. Anyway, if you're one of my Threshold or Gaze readers from the Criminal Minds fandom, don't worry, I haven't abandonned Grace or Jemma, writing their stories has just been put on hold for awhile. I'm working on them in my head though, I promise. I hit a bit of a rough patch with the both of them and it gives me a headache to try to work it out. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter of Down The Road._

_I guess I also should mention that this story is probably not going to be what you expect it to be. The pairing of this story is going to remain a mystery for now. I will not reveal the true pairing until it happens (unless someone messages me and convinces me to tell them, I'm easily persuaded.) Even when it happens, it's not going to be like _BAM! Couple! Love!_ This story is a journey, a long one. There will be parts that are extremely sad and may cause you to cry, but there will be amazingly happy moments as well. I could get all romantic about it, but maybe I'll save that for later. _

_Anyway, I really hope everyone is enjoying this story or are at least giving it a shot. I'd like to hear what everyone thinks, good or bad. Constructive critism is truly effective and I will always take them into consideration. _

_Thanks! -cee_

* * *

><p>Alexa groaned and shielded her eyes from the bright morning light that shone upon her face from the window. It took her several moments to take in her surroundings and figure out where she was.<p>

She looked at the empty liquor bottle she was clutching. "Dammit, Jack, you done me good this time." she mumbled then discarded the bottle of Jack Daniels onto the floor.

The sound of the glass hitting the hardwood floor woke Sam who until he sat up, Alexa had no idea was in bed with her.

"What the fuck!" she exclaimed.

"Umm..." Sam looked just as confused as Alexa did.

"We didn't... did we?" Alexa panicked.

It took Sam a moment to realize what Alexa was saying. "Oh! No, no, we didn't." he assured her. "Uh... how're you feeling?"

Alexa groaned and rubbed her temples. "I've had better hangovers." she replied. "So, uh... how'd we end up in bed together?" Ten points for tact.

"You don't remember?" Sam asked.

Alexa shook her head. She winced as she tried to recall the night's events. "The last thing I remember is the club..." Dean walking out of the club with some random girl to be exact.

"So you don't remember me carrying you back here because you couldn't stand up?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Alexa answered.

"So I doubt you remember me staying to make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit."

Alexa shook her head. "No, but that sure sounds like me. Want some coffee?" She sprung out of bed and was about to go to the kitchenette when she discovered she had somehow gotten out of her dress and into pyjamas that were definitely too big to be hers.

"You uh... you decided your suitcase was the best place to vomit last night." Sam said before Alexa even had the chance to ask.

Alexa raised an eyebrow.

"You gave me permission."

Alexa sighed. She figured that she should probably stop searching for reasons to call Sam a pervert now, he'd had a chance to take advantage of her and didn't take it. Alexa had never met a guy who would turn down that opportunity.

She stumbled out of the room, found the coffeemaker and started it. She leaned on the counter, closed her eyes and fell into an almost sleep-like trance as she breathed in the aroma of the coffee.

"Hey Dean," Sam called. "Want some coffee?"

No answer.

"Dean?"

Sam knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"I thought he left with that sk- I mean, that girl last night?" Alexa reminded Sam.

"Oh, right." Sam said, trying not to show his worry.

Of course, it was not uncharacteristic of Dean to disappear with some girl for a day or two, but not under these circumstances, not when he was convinced that Alexa was some kind of monster, and certainly not without the Impala. Sam found his cellphone and checked it, just in case Dean _had_ gone off with some girl, he could have sent him a text, but there was nothing.

Alexa knew Sam was worried, despite all his efforts to hide it. This made her begin to worry. She knew Dean was a player and a womanizer from the moment she met him and had assumed when he went off with that girl last night and hadn't returned to the hotel that it was one of the few normal things that could happen in the world of demon hunters. The look that had briefly appeared on Sam's face when he had realized his brother was gone told Alexa otherwise.

Something was definitely going on here, but Alexa was not prepared to just admit to Sam that she was a psychic in the same line of work as he and his brother. She quickly thought of a plan that would allow her to figure out what was happening here.

"Well," she said, "I'm sure he'll come stumbling back in soon. I'm going to go see if this hotel has a laundry room somewhere so I can get out of these and into my own clothes." With that she stepped out of the suite with her suitcase.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the door shut behind Alexa. He quickly dialled Dean's number and held his breath as it rang. Sam felt a lump form in his throat when Dean's voicemail message played.

"Hey, Dean, you're probably just with that girl from the club last night, but something doesn't seem right here. Call me when you get this."

* * *

><p>Alexa headed off in the direction of the hotel's laundry services. She fully intended on washing the repulsive bag and its contents despite the current circumstances. As she held her nose with one hand and loaded her clothing into the machine with the other she allowed her mind to process the situation.<p>

While the quickest conclusion was that Dean had fallen victim to some demon, Alexa needed to be sure. Exposing herself as a hunter to the Winchesters was risky enough, if she exposed herself and it happened that Dean actually had been with some girl, she would make herself look foolish and inexperienced. She needed to think this through.

The main cause of the doubt in Alexa's mind was the girl, the skanky brunette at the club that night before. She appeared harmless to Alexa then. Well, except for the suspected syphilis. Of course, that was how demons worked though, possessing innocent humans and using their bodies to perform their dirty work. It could be impossible to tell sometimes. Alexa's repertoire of psychic abilities however included the ability to actually _see_ demons, the real, ugly sonsofbitches under the flesh. Last night she had not seen the demon in the girl.

Alexa rubbed her temples in an attempt to subside her throbbing headache. How much had she had to drink? She could not remember, but she knew that it was enough to cause severe liver damage and create what she referred to as a psychic "blindspot". By the time the trio had hit the club the previous night, she would have been incapable of seeing whatever demon was possessing that girl.

"Fuck." she swore, knowing now that her suspicion was probably correct.

She returned to the hotel suite, hoping that this hangover would soon end and her abilities would work again soon. A note left beside the coffeemaker evoked an agonized groan from Alexa.

"Gone to find Dean." the note said.

Alexa rolled her eyes and threw it in the trash. She was seriously beginning to regret not telling the Winchesters that she was a hunter as well. So now Dean was gone and Sam was out hunting this demon alone. Alexa wondered for a moment how anyone could hunt without abilities like hers.

Alexa decided that the best way to rid herself of her headache was to get some rest. Assuming that Sam knew what he was doing out there (after all, he was an experienced hunter), Alexa curled up on the sofa and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Rubbing her temples, Alexa opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. The headache had not dissipated. In fact, it had only gotten worse. Ignoring the throbbing pain behind her eyeballs, Alexa noticed that she was most definitely no longer in the hotel. She was sitting on a cold, wet, concrete floor in a dimly lit room. <em>

_The smell of sulphur suddenly hit her nostrils and Alexa knew what she was dealing with. She got to her feet and realized she had no weapon on her. Oh well, she didn't need one, as long as she could fight this thing off long enough to recite the memorized exorcism ritual._

_She jumped when she heard a groaning noise. Her heart beat sped up until she discovered that it was just Dean who was tied up in a chair next to his brother. Alexa began to untie the Winchesters and was about to chastise them for being so careless when the sound of heels clicking on the cement floor caused her to freeze._

* * *

><p>Alexa woke with a start.<p>

"Shitfucktitsballs!" she cursed when she realized that she had been dreaming.

Ignoring the intense pain in her head, Alexa sprang up from the sofa. She quickly slipped into a pair of shoes and left the hotel room. Too impatient to wait for the elevator, Alexa bounded down several flights of stairs to the lobby. She had just stepped out the door when she (quite literally) ran into Sam.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, Sam!" Alexa yelled. "Wait, Sam? What are you doing back here? I thought you were g- I thought you were looking for Dean?"

"I was." Sam replied. "I found him."

Alexa looked Sam up and down suspiciously. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Oh, he's uh... Well, I need your help getting him." Sam replied, flashing Alexa a fake smile.

"Uh huh..." Alexa nodded. "So, where is he?" she asked. Something did not seem right about this situation. Sam was acting strange, but Alexa had no reason not to trust him. He wasn't possessed, Alexa could not see a demon in him. She decided it would be best to play it safe and not let on that she had any knowledge of spirits or demons.

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy." Sam said.

"I can handle crazy." Alexa said. "Hit me with your best shot."

Sam sighed. "Dean and I... we're not exactly what you'd call normal. We're not in the most... conventional line of work. It's probably best if you don't ask questions."

Alexa nodded.

"He's being held captive in the basement of this abandoned hotel." Sam said, leading the way to Alexa's Camaro.

"Wait, Sam!" Alexa called out, running after him. "What is going on?"

"Just drive, I'll give you directions." Sam ordered in a voice that did not sound like his own.

Alexa nervously bit her tongue and got behind the wheel.

* * *

><p>Alexa pulled into a shady alleyway and parked the Camaro, following Sam's instructions. Something was clearly wrong, he was not himself. Alexa's suspicions only grew as she drove to the filthy warehouse where Dean was supposedly being held captive.<p>

"How did you find Dean here?" Alexa asked, hoping her curiosity would not blow her cover.

Sam surprised her when he forcefully grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Sam! Stop!" Alexa screamed as she tried to break free of his strong grip.

Sam merely laughed. "Don't waste your energy, you won't get free." he sneered. "Besides, you'll need all your strength to scream."

Fear swelled up in Alexa's chest, but she refused to let it show. She struggled and fought against Sam as he dragged her into the building. She swore that if she ever lived through this she would never act on a premonition ever again, she swore to God that she would become a crazy, kick-ass exorcism machine.

Sam stopped to open a door that lead to a staircase, but was sure not to loosen his grip on Alexa. Alexa was practically thrown down the stairs, receiving a few bumps an bruises, but nothing she could not handle. Sam kicked her to the ground and when she looked up, Alexa saw a shocking sight.

Several feet away from where her beaten face laid on the cold, damp cement floor were the Winchesters, bloody, beaten and bound to a set of chairs. Sam was barely conscious, struggling to keep his head up while Dean spat and cursed at the Sam who had thrown Alexa to the floor.

"Leave her out of this, you sonofabitch!" Dean yelled at evil Sam.

Alexa had her fair share of experience with demons, but this was entirely new to her. How could there be two Sams? What was this thing they were dealing with? Alexa's confusion left her literally floored. She was dizzy, but she could still hear Dean yelling at evil Sam and she could see good Sam regain some consciousness and notice her laying on the floor.

"No, I think I'll make your brother watch as I gut his bitch." evil Sam said.

"No!" Sam yelled, finally coming to.

In your typical story, this would be the part where Sam experiences some crazy rush of adrenalin caused by his love for Alexa and an obligation to protect her then destroys the creature threatening her life. Alexa's life is not your typical story though, and she was not a typical girl. Alexa only had one incident in her entire life where someone cared enough about her to interfere with her entering the Pit and they were long gone. Since then Alexa had gotten used to being the only person who cared enough to fight for her life.

As bloody and beaten as she was, Alexa was still in better shape than either of the Winchesters. She had not come this far, had not overcame everything she had to let some _thing_ take her out. Evil Sam stepped in front of her to taunt the Winchesters some more, giving her the perfect chance to jump up and attack it. She jumped on its back and with her weapons locked in the trunk of the Camaro, she began to fiercely claw at it's skin. Alexa was surprised when a large chunk of gooey skin came off of evil Sam's collarbone when she scratched it.

"What the fuck is this thing?" she screamed to Sam and Dean.

"It's a shapeshifter." Dean replied.

"A what?" Alexa yelled back at him as she struggled to keep her grip on it.

"A shapeshifter!" Dean repeated.

"I heard you the first fucking time, Dean." Alexa snarled.

The shapeshifter finally gained the upper hand and threw her at the wall. Alexa hit the floor with a thud, but she was back on her feet in a heartbeat. She pinned the thing to the ground with some moves that were fit for some testosterone-charged action flick.

"How do I kill this fucking thing?" she demanded from the brothers.

"Silver!"

"Of course it wouldn't be rock salt or an exorcism, nooo." Alexa said sarcastically.

"Rock salt?" Sam repeated. "Exorcism? You... You're..."

"Yeah, I am." Alexa said, punching the shapeshifter in the face several times.

"Told ya so." Dean said to his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Dean."

"Hey guys, I could use some help here!" Alexa yelled. "Where the fuck can I get some silver?"

The shapeshifter threw Alexa off of itself and scrambled to its feet.

"There's a knife inside my jacket." Dean replied.

"Hold on." Alexa said.

She jumped up to grab onto a broken pipe that was hanging from the low ceiling. The boys were surprise at Alexa's strength as she ripped the pipe down and spun around to knock the shifter in the face with it, buying herself enough time to reach into Dean's leather jacket and retrieve the silver blade. She thanked her lucky stars that the knife had been in Dean's jacket and not his pants.

The shifter regained its senses fast enough and came charging in Alexa's direction. She didn't budge as it ran into her, the silver blade plunging into its stomach.

"Too bad there's no one here to watch as _I _gut _you, _bitch." Alexa whispered in the shifter's ear as she dug the blade in deeper and pulled it upward, stopping in the middle of its chest. She tore the blade out then stabbed it into the shifter's heart.

Alexa sighed in relief as the shifter fell to the floor for a final time and laid there, motionless as she cut the Winchesters free.

Sam was cut free last. He stood up quickly and held Alexa close in front of him by the elbow after she had returned Dean's knife. "Why didn't you tell us you were a hunter?" he asked, obviously hurt.

Alexa looked into Sam's eyes and immediately felt guilty. Looking into his eyes, she could tell he had already experienced enough hurt in his life. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Dean cut her off.

"A hunter?" he laughed, a little too loudly. "This chick's not a hunter! She didn't even know what a shapeshifter was!"

"Dean-" Sam attempted to stop his brother while wrapping an arm protectively around Alexa's waist.

"No, Sam, she's a freakin' idiot!" Dean continued. "If she were actually a hunter, she would have known what to do. She would have had weapons. She would know that monsters are real!"

"They are?" Alexa asked, stepping away from Sam. As tempting as his protection was, she could not let herself get that close to anyone, physically or emotionally.

"Yeah, they are! How can you possibly call yourself a hunter when you-" Dean stopped his ranting when Alexa's fist slammed into his face.

"You can shut the fuck up now." she said. "I didn't know monsters were real because I've never dealt with one before. I handle demons and the occasional ghost. Sorry I wasn't raised to be a hunter like you two were!"

"Wait," Sam interrupted. "How _do _you know so much about us?"

Alexa bit her lip in nervous hesitation. "I uh... I'm a uh... a psychic." she admitted for the first time in her life.

"Great!" Dean exclaimed. "We've got some freak of nature stalker now who _thinks_ she's a hunter!"

"Dean, stop!" Sam ordered, his voice filled with a foreign tone of authority.

Dean rolled his eyes then knelt down over the dead shifter. He took his knife and began to saw its head off.

"What are you doing?" Alexa asked.

Dean finished with the head then with his lighter he set the body on fire. "Cleaning up your mess." he spat. "We need to be sure this thing won't come back."

Sam took Alexa by the hand and lead her out of the basement, shooting a pissed off glare at his brother on the way.

"Listen, Alexa," he said when they reached her Camaro, "I'm sorry about him, you did really great back there."

"Thanks Sam, but you don't need to apologize for him." Alexa said.

"I'm sorry this happened. The shifter only got you cuz it wanted us, we've had some problems with shifters for awhile now."

Alexa smiled. "Well, this weekend could have been worse." she laughed. "Whenever I'm in Vegas, my biggest fear isn't demons, it's waking up with a ring on my finger."

Sam laughed, but his blushing cheeks betrayed him. Alexa had no desire to deal with Sam's crush right now so she took her keys from her pocket and got behind the wheel of the Camaro. "Go get your brother." she ordered. "We're going back to the hotel, I'm going to finally sleep off this headache, then we're going for round two!"

* * *

><p>Alexa never called herself an alcoholic, at least not seriously. Anyone with the faintest knowledge of the term would have deemed her an alcoholic though. Whenever Alexa had emotions that she did not want to deal with she simply drank them away. That Saturday night was no different.<p>

Tonight she had accompanied the boys to a strip club, Dean's choice. Sober, she had thought this would be the best way to make him hate her less. Drunk, she really regretted the decision. The solution? More alcohol.

Of course, all this alcohol had its effect on Alexa's bladder. She excused herself, leaving Sam and Dean at the table, not that Dean took his eyes off of the strippers long enough to notice her leave.

"Man, I can't wait to be rid of her tomorrow." Dean said when Alexa was out of earshot. Maybe he had been paying attention after all.

Sam sighed. "Dean, why do you have to be such a dick?" he asked.

Dean grinned and took his eyes off the strippers and looked at his brother. "I'm not a dick. She's just annoying."

"She drove us all the way here to fix your damn car!" Sam exclaimed. "How is that annoying?"

"She's a loud, obnoxious, alcoholic, shoot first ask questions later, bitch!" Dean argued.

Sam just stared at his brother from across the table. "Dean, you just described yourself."

"I'm not obnoxious!" Dean defended himself.

"Yeah, you are." Sam said. "Listen, I think we should bring her on a few hunts with us. She could be useful."

Dean burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. When he finally stopped and caught his breath, he said in a very serious voice, "No."

"Why not? She's a good hunter now, just think how good she would be with some training!" Sam pleaded. "And you don't know what her psychic abilities are yet. I bet she could help us."

Dean laughed again. "More like help you. You've got some kind of crush on her. Why? Cuz she's a freak like you? You wanna fuck the freak and make your own little army of freaks with her, dontcha?"

"No!" Sam protested. "I just thought... nevermind."

"You thought what? She could help you figure out what's wrong with you, teach you how to do freaky psychic stuff? C'mon Sam, be realistic, she doesn't even know how to hunt, how can you expect her to know anything more than you do about this psychic crap?"

"I'm asking her to come with us." Sam said defiantly. "I don't care what you say."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. He might as well let Alexa tag along, Sam would never stop whining if he didn't. She would probably mess up her first hunt and then they could be rid of her. "Fine." he gave in. "But you're responsible for her. As soon as she fucks up, she's gone."

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess this is where I say goodbye to you guys." Alexa said as she pulled up to the garage in Provo, Utah where they had left the Impala. "Unless you need some help installing that thing."<p>

"Yeah, right." Dean said, getting out of the vehicle and slamming the door. "Oh baby, I missed you!" me exclaimed as he ran to his precious car.

Sam rolled his eyes, still sitting in the passenger seat and looked Alexa in the eye. "Listen, Alexa, I know we only just met, but I was thinking maybe..."

"Sam, if you're asking me on a date, maybe you should rehearse in front of a mirror or something, cuz I'm not gonna lie, this sounds horrible." Alexa interrupted.

"Oh, no, that's not what I- I didn't mean to-" Sam stammered. "I mean, not that you're not- I mean, I would ask, but that's not what I- That's not what I was asking."

"I'm sorry." Alexa gasped between hysterical fits of giggling. "You just sounded so funny." She took several deep breaths and began to calm down. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I was going to ask if you'd like to join me and Dean on a few hunts?"

"Why?" Alexa asked. "Your brother's made it clear that he thinks I'm totally incapable of hunting anything."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks." Sam said. "I can't let you continue hunting knowing that you have no idea how to deal with shapeshifters and witches."

"I can take care of myself, Sam." Alexa insisted. "I don't know what you want from me, but I'm not going to be your damsel in distress. I saved _your_ ass, remember?"

"Alexa-"

"No, get out of my car." Alexa ordered. "Now!"

Sam hurried out of the vehicle, wishing he had thought of a better way to ask. Alexa pressed her foot on the gas before Sam even had a chance to close the door behind him. She nearly had a heart attack as Dean jumped in front of the car. She slammed on the brakes and hit her head on the windshield. _Maybe seatbelts were a good idea after all_, Alexa thought.

"What the fuck are you doing!" she screamed at Dean.

"Stopping you from driving away." he replied.

"Could've fooled me." Alexa said. "I could've sworn you had a death wish."

"Listen," Dean said approaching the driver's side door. "We really want you to come hunt with us."

God, did Dean ever hate saying this. He still had no desire for Alexa to hunt with them, he knew that she was likely to get them all killed with her ignorance. Sam liked her though and damn if Dean didn't want him to be happy.

"Bullshit." Alexa said. "You hate me. Don't lie to a psychic." Alexa had no ability beyond that of the average human being to detect lies, but if she could make Dean believe she did maybe he could be honest with her.

"Alright, I'll admit, it wasn't my idea." Dean said, still as charming as ever with that southern accent of his. "But my brother likes you a lot. Now I don't know why, but he does. It would make him really happy if you came with us. Besides, what else are you gonna do? Sell exorcisms out the back of your car?" he asked with a laugh.

Of course Alexa had her experience with that, but she would not give Dean something else to laugh at her for, to fault her on. She sighed and began to consider her options. What _did_ she plan to do after she found the Winchesters? Why had she been dreaming of them for so long? Surely it wasn't to help them fix their car. Maybe they _could_ help her. Alexa would never admit it, but now that she knew there were more than just demons and spirits out there she was terrified and lost. She could help them too and figure out why exactly she had visions of the brothers for so long.

"Fine." Alexa agreed, removing the key from the Camaro's ignition. "Where are we headed now?"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review, it only takes a second and would make my day to see it in my inbox! Also, I promise I will not take as long for the next chapter, it's already half-finished.<em>


	4. Who will catch you when you fall?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. My OCs are mine though, so hands off._

* * *

><p>It was three thirty-three am, Christmas Eve in Crowley, Louisiana. The stars were blotted out by thick grey clouds that had rolled in at about half past midnight when the parking lot of L'Eglise Catholique de Sainte Marie la Vierge had emptied, casting shadows over the already dark figure as it glided up the steps of the church.<p>

The figure, upon closer inspection was a woman, a girl actually who without the high heels, fishnet stockings, and layers of make-up could not have been older than fifteen or sixteen. The girl smelled faintly of alcohol and her long brown hair was a tangled mess of sweat and hairspray.

From within her large leather jacket the girl extracted what appeared to be a shirt, rolled up in a bundle. Her eyes scanned the street for anyone who might have been watching her before she set the bundle on the step as if it were a piece of trash. The girl sighed a sigh of relief and ran back across the parking lot and disappeared into the night, hoping desperately that she had gone unnoticed.

Father Lafontaine arrived at Saint Mary's at five thirty am to prepare for the six o'clock mass. It was he who found the tiny infant on the steps. He picked the screaming child up and took it inside the church where it was warm. From the telephone in his office he called 9-1-1. This would be the first and only time the Christmas Day mass would be cancelled at Saint Mary's.

The police and social worker took their precious time to arrive at the church. Who could blame them? It was Christmas morning and they should have been at home, opening gifts with their families. Perhaps if the baby had not been born on a holiday its entrance into the world would not have been received with such resentment.

The police quickly filled out their minimal and inadequate reports and left the social worker, Susan Wright to take the baby to the hospital. This was the day Susan began to hate her job, not because of the flaws in the system, but the children in the system. Susan, angry to have been taken away from her own children on the holiday had no sympathy for the poor orphaned girl. She just wished poor, uneducated people would stop breeding and bothering her with these kinds of problems.

Susan quickly handed the baby off to a nurse and dialled her husband to tell him she would not be home for awhile. The girl was deemed healthy and Susan took her to the nearest foster family and filled out the paperwork as fast as she could. For a name she wrote "Mary Ward"; Mary after the church she was abandoned at, and Ward as in ward of the state.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know this chapter is all "WTF? What the hell is going on here? Where are Dean and Sam and Alexa? Don't worry, this will all make sense later, I promise.<strong>

**Chapter 5 is already in the works and I hope to have it up in a week or two. Alexa and the Winchesters will be back then. For now I'll let you all contemplate what the heck is going on here.**

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! -cee**


	5. Can't stand this Hell I feel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, my life would be perfect. But I don't and it's not.**

**Author's Note: I have to apologize for my lack of updates on this story. I've been busy with school and some other personal things. I've been writing for my entire Christmas break and have updated every single one of my stories now that this chapter is up. Yay for productivity! The next one should be out shortly. Enjoy! **

**-ceegeeayy**

* * *

><p>Alexa woke with a start. Another gruesome dream had caused her to beat the alarm clock by a couple hours. She had become accustomed to a perpetual state of inebriation in the month she had spent hunting with the Winchesters, but last night she had been so exhausted from taking down that nest of vamps that she did not even have time for a shot of whisky before her head hit the pillow.<p>

Stretching her limbs out and yawning, Alexa sat up and got out of bed. The sun was just beginning to rise and she knew she had a few hours before Sam and Dean would be awake and ready to hit the road again. Alexa decided to take a long, hot shower and re-assess the dream she had.

With the hot water running down her skin, still covered in the dirt and blood from the night before, Alexa began to recall her dream.

It began with Alexa driving a car down a dirt road in the middle of the night. Looking at her reflection in the rear-view mirror, Alexa knew it was not physically her, she was occupying the body of a 20-something woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. This was usual in most of Alexa's dreams, the dead people contacting her wanted her to feel the full extent of the pain they experienced in hopes that she would feel compelled to help them get justice or revenge.

Alexa brought the car to a stop on the edge of the road, in front of the unkempt lawn of the only house on the road. She looked at the house, small and dilapidated, paint peeling off the weathered sides and windows broken as if it were abandoned. She knew as soon as she saw it what her mission was. She stepped out of the car and began to make her way up the dirt driveway.

In the doorway of the house stood a little boy, about three or four. Alexa called out to him, but he silently turned around and went back into the house. Alexa was confused as to why, but soon found out when she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

The next thing Alexa knew she was tied to the trunk of a dead oak tree in the front yard of the house. She screamed, but no one was there to hear her. The little boy was nowhere to be seen. She heard a car approach and stop. A door opened and a man got out and called out a name, "Jackie! Jackie, are you here?"

Alexa could not see the man, but the voice sounded familiar. She opened her mouth to call out a reply even though the man was looking for someone named Jackie. She stopped when something flashed by her. She wiggled beneath the ropes until she was able to see some kind of a monster that resembled Leatherface from Texas Chainsaw Massacre begin hacking at the poor guy who was too far away for her to recognize. Apparently Jackie needed glasses. Or a pair of fucking binoculars.

Alexa released several bloodcurdling screams that she knew were not hers as she watched the man fall to the ground beside his vehicle – old and black she noted, but could not see any more details through Jackie's pathetic eyes. The Leatherface wannabe turned to see her and dashed across the overgrown lawn. She held her breath and waited for Jackie's death.

Snapping back to reality, Alexa realized she was shaking and the water had turned cold. She jumped out of the shower without turning it off and knelt in front of the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach.

She swore she would never go to bed sober again, no matter how exhausted she was from a hunt. She needed alcohol to stay alive at this point in her life. The dreams were manageable. No matter how terrifying, Alexa could deal with them, but not if she could feel the pain of the victims. Feeling the pain for the brief period of time she spent in the dream was all she could handle. Sometimes they liked to linger. That's what the alcohol was for.

The pain of the dead was not the only pain Alexa drank to escape though. The things she had been through in her life would cause a nervous breakdown for anyone else with no hope of recovery. Booze kept those memories from destroying her. Functioning without liquor now was almost as painful as reliving her past.

There was a knock at the door and Alexa heard Dean call her name.

"Just a minute!" she called back, wiping the vomit from her face. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to the door, checking the peephole and making sure the devil's trap had not been broken before opening it. "What do you want?" she asked, the chain lock still holding the door closed for the most part.

"Just checking to see if you were awake." Dean said trying to sneak a peek at Alexa's dripping wet body.

"Yes, I'm awake." Alexa growled. "Why the hell are you awake this early?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. Wanna let me in?"

Alexa was uncomfortable being close to Dean wearing nothing but a towel. Drunk she could handle it, but not sober. "Either get me some Jack Daniels or give me a second to get dressed."

Since Dean had no alcohol on him, not even a flask hidden in his jacket, he had no choice but to let Alexa throw some clothes on. She came back to unlock the door and Dean saw that she was wearing a tight, but tattered pair of jeans and a baggy Guns 'N' Roses t-shirt. He entered the room and sat down on the unmade bed. Alexa rolled her eyes at his complete lack of manners and stood in front of his with her arms crossed trying desperately to mask the pain on her face.

"So, what do you really want?" she asked.

"Sam's gone to pick up some breakfast." Dean replied. "I hope you like bacon."

"Obviously, who the fuck doesn't like bacon?" Alexa snarled back at him.

"Dude, no need to get pissed off." Dean said. "You don't look so good. Are you sick or something?" He was beginning to think Alexa was possessed. She was usually bitchy, but not like this. Hopefully this was just PMS or some weird chick thing. Why had he decided it was OK to bring a girl along with them? Nothing but a bunch of hormonal-

"Yes, I'm fucking sick!" Alexa said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You did not wake up at six a.m. to come tell me Sam's getting me bacon. What do you really want?"

"I uh... I just wanted to say uh... I mean... Good job taking down those bloodsuckers last night." Dean mumbled. "I've never seen a chick- I mean girl- I mean woman fight like that."

Alexa sighed and let her hands rest on her hips instead of across her chest. "Thanks." she said, still experiencing an enormous amount of pain. "Anything else?"

"How's Sammy doing with the whole psychic freak of nature thing?" Dean asked.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "We're not 'freaks of nature' first of all. Second, I haven't had much time to show him anything. We've been busy hunting, remember?"

Dean sighed. "He's been having nightmares."

Alexa wished she knew what to say, but unfortunately the nightmares were the part of her gift she was still struggling with herself.

"I'm sorry Dean." she said. "I'll see what I can do next time we have a break."

"We don't have anything now." Dean said. "I was thinking of heading to our friend Bobby's to recover for a few days."

Alexa bit her lip. She was not up to meeting any friends of the Winchesters right now. After her horrid dream she felt obligated to help this poor Jackie girl whether her death was impending or had already happened. The thing that killed her hardly looked human so she figured they might have a shot at this.

"Dean, what do you know about monsters?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, I know they're not the boogeyman parents tell their kids are hiding under the bed." he said. "What kind of monster are we talking about here? Werewolves? Shapeshifters? Vamps? Wendigos? Djinn?"

"Um... I don't really know." Alexa admitted. God she hated when this idiot knew more than her. "Are movie monsters real?"

"Like Dracula?" Dean asked. "Yeah, they're real, but the movies are far from accurate as I'm sure you noticed last night as you were killing them."

"No, not Dracula." Alexa said. "Like... Leatherface from Texas Chainsaw."

"You know Leatherface wasn't actually a monster, right?" Dean said.

"He wasn't?"

Dean shook his head. "No. He was a real person. Some fucked up, cannibalistic murderer."

"I only saw part of the movie before I got kicked out of the theatre." Alexa admitted.

"Well, he's technically not a monster." Dean said. "Why did you want to know?"

"I had a dream that some freak who looked like him killed a bunch of people." Alexa replied.

"And?"

"And I want to check it out!" Alexa elaborated.

"It was a dream."

"And I'm a fucking psychic medium!" Alexa yelled. "Nothing is ever just a dream for me! There's either a couple lost spirits lingering around and some douchebag of a monster killing people out there, or it hasn't happened yet and we need to stop it!"

The door, which had been carelessly left unlocked opened just then and Sam entered with several take-out bags.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Leatherface." Dean said, rolling his eyes, getting off of Alexa's bed and grabbed the largest of the bags Sam was holding.

"Leatherface?" Same repeated, setting the remaining paper bags on the small table where Dean had already begun to tear into his breakfast. "Like Texas Chainsaw Leatherface?"

"Uh huh." Dean said, his face stuffed with food.

"Alex, what is he talking about?" Sam asked Alexa.

"What did you just call me?" Alexa asked.

"Alex. It's just a nickname." Sam replied. "If you don't want me to call you that, I won't."

Alexa shook her head. "No, it's fine." She had never had a nickname before. This might take some getting used to even though it was only one letter less than her full name. No one had ever cared enough to give her a nickname before. At least not a nice one. "I had a dream last night that some monster killed a bunch of people. We're going to check it out."

"Do you even know where this happened?" Dean asked. "Or is _going_ to happen?"

Alexa shook her head in negation. "No, but if you let me lead, I can probably feel my way in the general direction."

"Sounds lovely." Dean said sarcastically. "How 'bout I go get you one of those white canes before we leave town? Oh, better yet, I'll get you a seeing eye dog!"

Alexa shot him a dirty look and sat down between the Winchesters to eat her soggy take-out breakfast.

* * *

><p>"So why am I riding with you?" Sam asked Alexa as they drove down the interstate, leaving Missouri and entering Illinois.<p>

"Because your brother has been bugging me about your 'psychic freak of nature' training or whatever the hell it is he expects me to do with you." Alexa replied.

"Oh no, he's been talking to you about that stuff?"

Alexa nodded. "Yep. He says you've been having nightmares. Tell me about them." She was feeling much more up to this task after sneaking a few generous sips of whisky before getting behind the wheel.

"Well, what do you want to know about them?" Sam asked.

"Who are they about?" Alexa asked. "Do you know them or are they strangers? Are people dying in your dreams? If so, are they being murdered? If they're being murdered, do they have the same murderer? Is the murderer a demon possessing a human? Are they past murders or are they in the future? Do you occupy the body of the victims in their final moments?"

"Not exactly." Sam replied, rather frightened by Alexa's questions. "I dream mostly about others like me. Other psychics who've lost their mother in the same way, or children who are about to. Is that really what you dream about? Murders?"

Alexa nodded.

"Every night?"

She nodded again.

"How do you make it stop?" Sam asked.

Alexa shook her head. "I ain't got that part figured out yet." she replied. "That's why I'm not a good teacher for you. I'm sorry Sam."

"It's OK, Alex." Sam assured her. "You've got it so much worse."

Alexa sighed. "Don't pity me. Enjoy your days of freedom while you still can, Sam. It's just going to get worse until you end up like me. At least you've got people who care about, you've got a reason to live. You've got a shot at being normal. Don't throw that away to deal with these things the way I do."

Sam laughed, but in a sarcastic kind of way. "You think I've got a chance at a normal life?

Alexa nodded. "Sure you do. You're cute and you're nice and you seem pretty normal except for the whole demon hunting thing."

"Alex, I lost my chance at a normal life the minute Dean showed up at my apartment in Palo Alto and got my girlfriend killed and made me quit school. And for what? Finding our father? Well he's dead now and we're no closer to finding the demon that killed our mom!" Sam stopped when he realized that he was yelling at Alexa. He looked at her apologetically with his trademark puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Sam." Alexa said. "I didn't know the full story."

"It's fine." Sam said.

"Wanna tell me about?" Alexa asked, catching Sam off guard.

"What?"

"Your story." Alexa said. "Beginning to end. I want to know everything."

"Really?"

Alexa nodded. "Yes, Sam. I had visions of you and your brother for a reason and if I'm going to help you two, I need to know everything. You're not as closed off as Dean. I know you'll tell me. Keeping things to yourself your whole life is painful, I'd know."

Sam looked into Alexa's baby blue eyes and sighed. "From the beginning?"

* * *

><p>So much for family, Dean thought as he drove down the interstate solo in the Impala. Who would have thought he'd see the day when Sammy ditched him for a girl? Who would have thought a girl would ever pick Sammy over him in the first place? Well, that girl was Alexa and Alexa was a crazy psychic bitch after all. A smokin' hot psychic bitch.<p>

Dammit, what was he saying? Sure Alexa was hot, but there were plenty of girls out there for Dean. Hotter girls. Well, if not hotter, there sure were easier girls out there, girls who would give him their numbers with no more than his charming smile. Sammy could have the ragin' Cajun, good luck to him.

Dean sighed. He often felt guilty for his own thoughts. He really did want Sam to be happy, even if it was with Alexa. It was Dean who had ruined Sam's chance at a happy normal life after all. And for what? To find their father? Dad was dead now because they had found him.

Part of him hoped Sam would run off with Alexa and start that normal life he wanted. Sam would be happy and Dean would be free to drown himself in booze and self pity. It was the tragic flaw of every Winchester, sacrificing themselves for each other. Dean did not care anymore though, what did he even have to live for?

Normally he could get his mind off of these things by thinking about the case at hand or starting a prank war with his brother. Unfortunately Dean was stuck following Alexa blindly and had lost his sidekick to her too. What a bitch.

Dean's mind kept playing these thoughts in a continuous loop, getting angrier and more depressed each time. Anyone with knowledge of basic psychology could tell you that this was a result of the grief Dean felt for his father and the jealousy he felt at having his brother taken away by the living embodiment of his wet dreams. Dean had no knowledge of psychology though. Hell, he probably did not even know how to spell it. All he had was a GED and a give 'em hell attitude that at that very moment decided to say, "Fuck Sam and Alexa!" like a teenager in a fit of angst.

Dean reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He speed-dialled Sam's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Sam." he greeted his brother. "Any idea on where we're headed?"

"Not quite, but Alexa thinks she might have some idea." Sam replied. "We're working on it, we'll let you know when we know."

"Alright, Sammy." Dean said. "Listen, I might be stuck a day or two behind you guys, something doesn't seem to be right with this new transmission and I think I smell a hose leaking."

"Do you need us to turn around?" Sam asked with concern in his voice.

"Nah," Dean declined, "I'm fine, you two do what you have to do, I'll catch up as soon as I can." He hung up before he could even hear Sam's reply.

With the two lovebirds out of his mind Dean turned off of the highway at the nearest exit. He seemed to have this built-in compass that always pointed him in the direction of a bar a girl with too many daddy issues. Said compass kicked in that very second. Little did Dean know, Alexa also had a soul that was hellbent on self-destruction.

* * *

><p>"So, this lead you got?" Sam pried as Alexa stepped out of the gas station with a cigarette dangling from her mouth and a pint of whisky hidden in a brown paper bag.<p>

"Marlboros." Alexa mumbled as she lit the cigarette.

"What about them?" Sam asked.

Alexa rolled her eyes. Thank God for the sunglasses she had bought inside the store. "Sam, I don't smoke." she said, removing the cancer stick from her mouth and flicking the ashes onto the ground.

"Then why are you..."

"I'm channelling the spirit." Alexa explained, taking a swig of whisky from the paper bag. "A lot of the time I'll embody some random trait the spirit has; smoking, nail biting, OCD level cleanliness."

"So what does this mean?" Sam asked.

"Miss Jackie smokes dirty fucking Marlboros." Alexa replied, the cigarette in her mouth again. "How's the paper search going?"

The trip's routine had quickly turned into stopping every few towns to check a newspaper and scout a couple back roads in hopes of Alexa catching any familiar feeling. So far they had had no luck until Wisconsin when the terrain finally began to look similar to Alexa's dream.

"Well, I can't see anything in this paper, but it's a weekly." Sam replied.

"We've got to be getting close if I can pick up on her brand of cigs." Alexa said.

"Wanna get a room for the night?" Sam asked.

Alexa raised an eyebrow high enough for Sam to see it behind her large aviator sunglasses which she had still not removed the tag from.

"I mean, you've been driving all day, you must be tired." Sam stumbled to justify his question. "Dean's going to be a while catching up with us anyway, something's wrong with the Impala again."

"Again?" Alexa parroted. "I thought he was King of Mechanics?"

"The car's from sixty-seven and Dean pretty much just rebuilt the whole thing." Sam defended his brother.

"So's mine." Alexa said, slightly suspicious that the Impala would be on the fritz so soon after being fixed. Not to mention the almost daily tune-ups Dean performed on her. Something was up, Alexa could feel it, but she did not really care. In fact, she was grateful to have the ever-annoying Dean out of the picture for a while. The psychic jokes got really old really fast.

* * *

><p>Once they were settled into the only motel in town, Alexa left Sam to do some research and walked down Main Street to what also appeared to be the only bar in town. She had tried to convince Sam to come with her, but had no luck.<p>

It was not like Alexa really wanted Sam to come to the bar with her. Flirting with him was fun, but she really had no intention of letting it go farther than that. How could she when she spent her life in a constant state of numbing intoxication? Alexa had no desire to feel love or lust or whatever was going on here.

She walked in the bar and it was like one of those movie moments where the entire place fell silents, the music stopped with a cheesy sound effect of a needle scratching a record, all eyes were on her. Of course it was not quite as dramatic, but a small town knows how to spot an outsider. What they do not know how to do very well is conceal their curiosity.

Alexa was aware of the men ogling her and the women eyeing her jealously, but she strolled up to the bar as unfazed as ever and ordered a drink. Several ballsy local men approached her and tried their luck, but each struck out. Alexa pretended to be interested in nothing but her drink but had her ears trained to pick up bits of conversation that could help her find whatever it was she was looking for.

After a while at the bar a young couple came up and greeted Alexa. The man was not like the rest of the patrons of the bar, he was tall and rather scrawny, wearing thick rimmed glasses and a t-shirt emblazoned with the logo of some band Alexa had heard of maybe once or twice under a grey cardigan. He was definitely not one of the local hicks. The woman was dressed a little more like the locals with a pair of tight, low-rise jeans and a plaid button-down shirt. She had brown hair and brown eyes and smelled faintly of cigarettes. Alexa froze when the woman spoke.

"Hey, I'm Jackie, are you new in town or just passing through?" she asked.

"J-just passing through." Alexa choked out. Other than the Winchesters this was her first time meeting someone she had had visions of. She could not believe that Jackie was even alive. How could she pick up on her so strongly when she was alive and the incident had not even happened yet? "I'm Alexa."

"Nice to meet you, Alexa." Jackie said. "This is my boyfriend, Matty. We're new in town so we know what it's like. What brings you to Mercer?"

"Just on business." Alexa lied.

"Business?" Matty asked. "What kind of business?"

"My boyfriend and I are... writers... for a magazine." Alexa lied terribly. "We travel across the country and write about our travels, review the hotels and restaurants and festivals and things."

"Sounds exciting!" Jackie exclaimed.

"What magazine?" Matty asked.

"National... Traveller." Alexa replied, praying they would buy it.

Normally Alexa was not bad at this lying thing. She probably had more fake IDs than Sam and Dean. Encountering the woman from her vision was unsettling though. So unsettling that she did not know how much more of this conversation she could bullshit her way through.

"Where's your boyfriend at?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, he's tired from driving all day, he fell asleep as soon as we got our room at the motel." Alexa replied, thankful that this was not as far from the truth as her previous answers. "So what brings you two to Mercer?"

"Work." Matty replied.

"We're both social workers. This is our first job." Jackie elaborated.

"Rewarding career." Alexa nodded.

Matty shifted around uncomfortably and shifted his gaze anxiously from his watch to the door and back again.

"Calm down, Matty." Jackie said. "Nick will be here, you know he's always late."

As if on cue, Matty's cellphone rang and he stepped out to answer it. Jackie chatted with Alexa about the town for a few minutes until Matty returned with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, babe?" Jackie asked him.

"Nick got called to a murder-homicide out on River Road." Matty reported.

"Oh no!" Jackie exclaimed.

"We have to go out there," Matty said, "There's a little boy in the house."

Jackie bit her lip. "Alright." she said, pulling a few bills from her purse and leaving them on the bar for the bartender. "Nice meeting you, Alexa. Maybe we'll see you again before we leave town?"

"Yeah, maybe." Alexa smiled back. "Nice meeting you both!"

The couple left the bar and Alexa followed soon after, running back to the motel, the situation quickly sobering her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I've gotten very little feedback on this story and I'd love to hear what everyone thinks. So, click the review button, it only takes a second, and speak your mind. What do you like? What can I improve? And questions about the plot? What do you think of Alexa? Anything at all that you have to say about this story, I would love to hear it.**


	6. Chapter 6 for lack of a better title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. _

* * *

><p>"Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam!" Alexa screamed as she burst through the door of their motel room. "Sam! I found her! I found Jackie! She's in trouble, we've gotta go!"<p>

Alexa paused for a moment and looked around the motel room. Sam's laptop was open on the table and the remnants of a take-out dinner surrounded it. His duffel bag was on his bed and the clothes he had worn that day were in a pile on the floor. Sam however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Sam?" Alexa called. "Sam, are you here?"

There was no answer so Alexa knocked on the bathroom door. Of course Sam was not in there, he would have heard her if he was. She thought it was worth checking though.

"Seriously?" Alexa said to herself. "Not this again."

She sighed and ran to her car which thankfully was still there. She got behind the wheel and sped off in the direction Jackie and Matt had went. She had no time to wait around for Sam when someone's life was on the line. Alexa had no actual idea of where River Road was, but she was able to pick up on their trail like a psychic bloodhound. When she found the sign that indicated River Road she turned a sharp right and immediately recognized the dirt road from her dream.

Alexa's heart beat faster and faster with every inch she got closer to the house. She had no idea what she was doing, she had never done this before, not alone. Since meeting the Winchesters Alexa had come to realize that she had never actually been the true definition of a hunter. Sure she knew how to kick some ass, but that had never been part of the job. Basically Alexa travelled the country and performed exorcisms and her psychic abilities made cases of possession easy to find. She knew she could handle this without Sam and Dean though. They had taught her enough, she would get by and hopefully could save someone.

The house looked eerily quiet as Alexa pulled up. The scene was slightly different from her dream, but she was certain it was the house. There were two cars parked ahead of hers on either side of the road. One was the red clunker of a Toyota Jackie and her boyfriend had left the bar in, the other was a police cruiser. Alexa put the Camaro in park and began to load up on weapons; a sawed-off full of rock salt, a silver blade, and a hand gun with actual bullets just in case this ugly sonofabitch was human. Alexa swallowed her fear and jumped out of the car, sprinting toward the house knowing there was a little boy in there and getting him out of here safe was her first priority.

As much as Alexa would deny it, her mind was still clouded with alcohol. She forgot the fate that befell her in her dream as she bounded across the lawn and up the steps of the small house. A little boy appeared behind the screen door and Alexa called out to him, telling him she was there to help. The sickening feeling of deja vu suddenly hit Alexa as she watched the boy's eyes widen before he turned around and retreated somewhere within the house.

"Sonofabitch." Alexa mumbled as she sensed something behind her. Seconds later something heavy came crashing down on her head and she fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dean, Alex and I just pulled into a motel for the night. She's pretty sure this is the place. Mercer, Wisconsin if you want to you know, answer my calls or catch up with us sometime. I know you don't like Alex, but you could at least try to act like an adult about this."<p>

Dean hung up on the voicemail from Sam and started up the Impala. He pulled out of the diner parking lot and hit the highway. He could make it to Mercer in thirty minutes at the latest. He dialled Sam's number, but there was no answer. He tried Alexa. Same story.

They were probably in some kind of trouble. Of course the amateur bitch would screw up without Dean there. If Sam weren't involved, Dean would probably just leave Alexa to deal with this on her own.

Dean pulled up to the only motel in Mercer, hoping to see Alexa's Camaro sitting in the parking lot. He was let down of course. Dean got out of the Impala and entered the motel lobby, hoping to get some information out of whoever was working.

"Hey, I'd like to get a room for the night." he said to the middle aged man at the counter.

The guy looked like a serial killer from a movie with his coke bottle glasses, slicked back hair and sleazy moustache. "Sure." he said. "Credit card?"

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed over one of his many scammed credit cards.

"Young?" the man read the name on the card. "Any relation to the guy down in 6?"

"Uh... yeah, my brother actually." Dean replied. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have any idea where he went, would you?"

"No clue." the man answered.

"Well, he told me where he was going, but he didn't exactly leave me any directions and I can't get him on his cell." Dean said, thinking quickly. "It's out on this dirt road," he tried to recall what Alexa had described of her dream, "Pretty much abandoned, except for about one house I think."

The man at the counter laughed. "Doesn't sound like anywhere in Mercer. The dirt road's have all been paved since people started building summer homes out here." he said.

Dean cursed to himself.

"Wait, there is River Road, a few miles east of town." the man added. "I don't know why your brother would want you to meet him out there though. There's only one house on the whole road."

"Thanks." Dean said and walked out of the motel office, unable and unwilling to even attempt an excuse as to why he would need to find such a place.

Dean put the keys in the ignition of the Impala. He'd be damned if he let Alexa's incompetence get his brother killed.

* * *

><p>Alexa opened her eyes and tried to make out the dark, blurry shapes around her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realized that she was facing the decrepit old barn on the front lawn of the house she had just driven to. She tried to stand up like any human being would do by instinct after awakening, but realized that her feet were already firmly on the ground. What the fuck was going on here? Alexa tried to move, but found her self paralysed. Well, paralysed was not exactly the word to describe it. Alexa wondered for a brief moment if there was a word to describe the feeling of being tied tightly to the trunk of a large, dead oak tree in the middle of the night in the middle of buttfuck nowhere. If she could have moved, she would have kicked herself for dropping out of high school.<p>

A shriek escaped Alexa's lips as a hand touched her and a monstrous figure appeared from behind the tree. This thing was huge and smelled of rotting flesh. In fact it was covered in rotting flesh and it was breathing directly into Alexa's face, his nose (well, his nose behind a mask of someone else's nose) touching hers.

Alexa was not sure if she should be terrified or amused. She assumed that anyone would be terrified in her position, but all she could think of was the time she had seen the original _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ at the theatre as part of a Halloween triple-bill. Hollywood had got it wrong again, their monster had been too perfect, they had tried too hard to make him revolting. Her mind's incoherent babbling was probably a result of the concussion she had from taking a shovel to the head, but the memories it brought her gave her strength, the will to fight which was exactly what she needed right now.

The monster grunted and ran its filthy fingers through Alexa's hair. Another memory came to Alexa's mind, this one not as pleasant as the last. It was enough to fuel the fire of her fighting spirit though. She laughed and spat in the face of the filthy creature. It responded by backhanding her face. Alexa laughed again, numb to the pain.

A faint rumbling sound could be heard in the distance. Alexa thought for half a second that this was the sick beast's version of purring (hey, she'd seen monsters she'd never even heard of since meeting the Winchesters.), but her well-trained ear quickly recognized it as the purr of an engine. The engine of a 1967 Chevy Impala to be exact.

The creature before her heard the approaching car too and retreated to the barn which Alexa presumed was its lair and where it was storing Sam, Jackie, and Matt. The Impala appeared on the road and Alexa watched as Dean parked behind her beloved Camaro.

She tried yelling to him. She screamed until her lungs were empty and her throat raw. Dean got out of the car, double barrel shotgun in hand, but he did not seem to hear her. Alexa tried screaming some more.

"Alexa!" Dean called out to her.

Alexa sighed in relief, but the sigh had barely passed her lips when another scream ripped from her lungs. The monster was somehow now standing behind Dean. He stood no chance against the shovel that the monster hit him over the head with.

She struggled against the ropes, but it was useless. Alexa was stuck, unable to help herself let alone save anyone else. She watched as the monster dragged Dean's limp body into the barn.

Alexa racked her brain for any possible escape plan. The situation was desperate, but screaming her lungs out would get her nowhere. She jammed her hand into her jeans pocket, something she did unconsciously whenever she was thinking. Her hand grasped something small, made of both plastic and metal. It was a lighter. She had forgotten all about the cigarettes she had smoked when she was picking up on Jackie.

Alexa promptly took the lighter from her pocket and flicked it, producing a flame which she held to the ropes that bound her. The rope burned very slowly and Alexa prayed it would burn through before the creature returned to her.

Thankfully the creature was taking its time in the barn. Perhaps Sam or Dean had come to and were putting up a fight, Alexa hoped. The rope finally burned down to a few threads that Alexa was able to break on her own.

Now that she was free, Alexa needed to think of a plan to rescue the four people inside the barn – and fast. She began to sprint to the cars to retrieve a few weapons when she came to an abrupt stop. She realized now that she must have received a concussion from the blow to the head because she had completely forgotten about the little boy inside the house. Saving him should be her first priority, but her thoughts clouded by liquor and a concussion, Alexa still found herself running for weapons.

She had just grabbed a sawed-off shotgun from the trunk of the Impala when she heard the barn door creak open. In a split second Alexa loaded the gun with rock salt like Sam and Dean had instructed her and fired it at the monster who was examining the ropes she had burned through at the tree.

Alexa waited for the horrendous creature to disappear or at least show some sign of injury, but there was none. It turned its head to see her and Alexa realized this thing could not be taken down with a round of rock salt. There were really only two options left; cut it with a silver blade or shoot it with a real bullet. As the creature scrambled quickly toward her, Alexa loaded a handgun, not wanting to allow it within the proximity stabbing it would require. She aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

The creature took the bullet to the neck and collapsed instantly. What happened next Alexa could not have foreseen in even the most implausible of her visions.

"Uncle Ed!" the little boy emerging from the house cried.

Alexa nearly emptied the contents of her stomach in shock. Uncle? This thing was _human_?

She couldn't stand here paralysed in fear though. There were people in the barn who could possibly be wounded.

"Hey, buddy, what's your name?" she asked, kneeling so she could be at eye-level with the boy.

"Evan." he replied with tears in his eyes.

"Evan, I need you to follow me, OK?"

The boy nodded and silently obeyed. Alexa lead him to the barn, opening the door slowly and peaking inside to assess the situation before Evan could see anything else that would scar him for life. The sight was not a gruesome one, people were merely tied to the beams that supported the barn's roof. Alexa opened the door wider and held Evan's hand as they entered.

"Alexa!" Jackie called from where she was tied. "Get out of here before he comes back!"

"He won't be coming back." Alexa said calmly, patting the gun she had holstered since shooting her enemy dead.

Alexa untied Jackie and Matt first. As soon as they were free they went to Evan and Alexa moved on to the next beam where she found Nick, the cop still unconscious. She untied him and layed him on his side intending to come back to him when the situation was under control and her head was done spinning.

Dean was on the other said of the beam and was clinging to consciousness.

"Sam..." he groaned.

"No, Dean, it's me, Alexa." Alexa said as she cut him loose.

"Sam..."

"I'm just about to untie him, Dean. Hold on."

"No, Lex..." he said, reaching out and gripping her arm firmly. "Sam's not here."

Alexa looked around the barn. It was true, Sam was not there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been dealing with a death in my family and the development of panic disorder. I got a sudden burst of inspiration tonight and managed to finish this chapter and have already begun the next. So, please review, I'd really appreciate it since I haven't received much feedback on this story. I'm sorry it's so slow paced right now. I'm hoping to get to some actual... No, I won't lie to you, the real romance won't be happening for a while, but things are going to speed up a bit soon. And I measure "soon" in chapters, not actual time because I'm not sure when I'll be able to write in the months to come.**


End file.
